El juego de la verdad
by Chibi-Pain
Summary: Hao tiene pensado, jugar a un juego dode la verdad vale mucho y la mentira cuesta caro... En su plan Horo lo ayuda, coqueteando con el... Las consecuencias, son muy grandes... HoroxLen HaoxLiserg
1. Cambio de imagen

2006-01-06

Se me ocurrió al terminar de leer _"Historias de amor bajo el muérdago"_. Bueno solo les diré que sale mi pareja favorita HHxL. Disfrútenlo!

Aclaraciones:

- Dialogó.

/Pensamientos de los personajes/

(Lugar y quien se encuentra en el)

"Mis comentario"

"_**El juego de la verdad":**_

Cambio de imagen 

Era 20 de Diciembre, en la pensión Asakura...

09:30

(En el patio de la casa; se encuentran Anna y Yoh)

- Pero Anna es casi Navidad, no podríamos dejarlo hasta pasados los reyes... Porfa...T-T

Decía Yoh desesperado y con un río de lagrimas.

- Ahhss... esta bien pero el día 7 de Enero trabajaras el triple, entendiste?

Dice Anna, ya no podía aguantar las quejas de su prometido.

- Si gracias Annita.

Responde, haciéndole una leve inclinación y se marcha.

09:37

(En la entrada; Manta entra y Hao lo espera)

- Hao, he traído lo que pediste.

Dice Manta entrando en la casa, con una caja de cartón.

- Bien, muchas gracias Manta... Ahhh.

Responde Hao, apareciendo de la nada y cayendo al suelo; a la vez que Manta.

- Ahhh... No me des esos sustos.

Dice Manta levantándose del suelto y asegurándose de que lo que contenía la caja no se hubiese estropeado.

- Pero, pero... Desde cuando mides lo mismo que yo de altura?

- Para tu información, se llama pegar el estirón.

Dice el otro mosqueado.

- Venga tranquilo, es que jamas me hubiera imaginado que pudieras llegar a ser tan alto.

Responde este cogiendo la caja.

- Esta bien, pero, par que necesitas estas cosas?

- Digamos que tengo algunos planes, en mente.

Responde este con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.



01:00 de la mañana

(Habitación de Horo; en ella se encuentran Horo y Chocolove)

- Que bien se pasa la Navidad entre cuates, me encanta Japón.

Dijo Chocolove, abrazando a Horo por la espalda.

- Chocolove, podrías parar de abrazarme, me parece que has tomado algo que te a sentado mal.

- Pero que dices Hoto, solo me he tomado un par de pasteles.

Dice este, abrazando mas fuerte a Horo, y en consecuencia, el ainu ya harto, lo empujo con toda la fuerza que pudo, y Chocolove cayo de espaldas al suelo.

- Ves que pasa si me tocas las narices.

Dice, este de mala gana. Pero nota algo raro, y ve que su cinta no esta.

- Maldito seas devuélveme mi cinta.

- Pero si yo no la tengo Hoto, cuando me empujaste te la quite sin querer y se me fue de las manos.

En eso ambos chicos buscaron, por la habitación la cinta, pero no la encontraron...

- Menudo problema esa a cinta, era la única que me había traído.

En eso el Moreno, mira el rostro del ainu, en el cual caían, mechones de pelo azul y el resto del pelo, se venia un poco hacia abajo.

- Pues yo creo que estas mejor así. Y si te ponemos otra ropa estarás aun mejor. Enséñame tu ropa.

- No se Chocolove, pero si tu lo dices, ven mi ropa esta aquí.

En eso Horo saca una maleta y le enseña la ropa que a traído, al moreno.

- No, no, no... esto si que te va a quedar de maravilla. Y estos pantalones a juego son lo mejor y para zapatos... estas botas negras. Ya veras cundo te vean los demás.../Sobre todo uno que yo se me.../

- No se Chocolove hace bastante frío, no crees que me debería poner alguna camiseta debajo?

El moreno rebusca entre la ropa y encuentra una camiseta morado oscuro muy ajustada.

- Esto, te va a quedar de maravilla, anda póntelo Horo.

El moreno se da la vuelta y espera a que este le diga si ya esta vestido.

- Ya estoy Chocolove, y creo que tenias razón no me queda tan mal después de todo.

El moreno, no contesta ya que no podía creer que solo esas pequeñas cosas podían hacer que una persona como Horo se viera tan atractivo. "Y con razón, esta muy guapo, me dan ganas de comérmelo crudo" Pero sin embargo tuvo la sensación de que le faltaba algo...

- Creo que falta algo y se perfectamente que es, espera un momento.

Sale de la habitación y entra en la suya.

Al cabo, de unos minutos, el moreno, vuelve a la habitación, con un bote de gomina y un callar en las manos.

- Para que es todo eso?

- Para ti, mira.

Se unta un poco de gomina en las manos y molde un poco el pelo de Horo, mas tarde le pone un collar, estilo indio alrededor del cuello.

- Ahora si que estas perfecto, ya veras cuando te vean. -

- Muchas gracias Chocolove, no eres un cómico muy bueno, pero un estilista si. Bueno será mejor que vaya abajo.

- Hasta luego, Horito... " Chocolove, se fue de la lengua"

Horo se da la vuelta, y mira al moreno.

- As dicho algo Chocolove?

Este se pone nervioso y responde.

- No, no que adiós. -UU

El ainu, sale de la habitación, y tropieza con Hao.

- Pero que demonios, Horo ten...

Este se queda mirando embelesado a Horo, y este le pasa la mano por la cara.

- Hao, te encuentras bien?

- Nunca había estado mejor, oye Horo te importaría ayudarme con un asunto.

- De pende de que se trate?

- Veras, es que he oído que alguien de esta casa esta loco por tu huesos, y también que hay alguien esta loco por los míos.

- Ah.. y?

Responde el ainu, un poco confuso.

- Te lo diré, acerca tu oído.

Horo lo hace sin rechistar. En eso Hao murmura al oído de Horo, y al cabo de un rato, Hao, para de murmurar y se separa de el con una sonrisa.

- Aceptas?

- Desde luego.



06:20 de la tarde

(En la noche; todos se encontraban en el comedor; a excepción de Horo y Hao)

- Oye y donde están Hao y Horo?

Pregunto, Yoh un tanto preocupado, por su amigo y hermano

- No se yo no he visto a Horo en todo el día

Respondió Liserg, un tanto intrigado por donde se encontraban ambos.

En eso oyen un grito, que proviene de el patio, todos salen corriendo al patio y se encuentran, a Hao encima de Horo.

- Perdona, es que te me resbalaste de las manos.

Dice Hao, ayudando a Horo a levantarse.

- Va tranquilo, no me echo nada.

Responde este sacudiéndose la tierra de la ropa.

- Horo, que te has hecho, pareces... otro.

Dice Liserg, mirando embelesado a Horo; también todos los demás. A Len le apareció, un pequeño sonrojo.

- Ya todo a sido gracias a Chocolove, me ayudo.

Dice este señalando al moreno.

- Y sabes que te ves delicioso así, Horo." Y con razón"

Dice Hao, abrazándole por la espalda. Y a Len, le aparecen un montón de venitas en la cabeza. " _Tarareando _Len esta celoso, Len esta celoso..."

- Ya Hao, déjame. Llevas todo el día echándome piropos.

Dice este, acariciando el pelo de Hao. Esto provoca que Len, se vaya.

-/Me parece que ya se a quien, le gusta Horo/

Piensa Hao, mientras pone sus manos en las caderas de Horo.

Liserg se sonroja, y mira para otro lado.

- /Uh... me da que Liserg esta algo incomodo/

Piensa Horo, mientras toma de la mano a Hao. Y se adentran con los demás en la casa.

Notas de la autora:

Que les pareció, tengo el siguiente capitulo casi acabado, no tardare en terminarlo y publicarlo. Palabra de escritora.

Sayonara...

P.D: A y si les interesa tengo una foto con Horo con estas ropas, solo que no tiene el pelo suelto, no tiene ninguna camisa y tampoco el collar.


	2. El juego comienza

El juego comienza 

12:00 de la noche

(en el comedor: Horo, Hao, Yoh, Liserg, Len, Chocolove y Manta)

- Bueno chicos que tal si hacemos un juego?

- De que juego se trata?

Pregunta Horo, que estaba a su lado.

- Digamos, que solo un loco o valiente podría, hacer las pruebas y responder sinceramente a todas la preguntas. -

Responde este con una sonrisa.

- Parece interesante jijijiji...

Dice, Yoh con su típica risita.

- Pero solo pueden, jugar 4 personas.

Responde Hao, yendo a la cocina. Y al cabo de unos minutos volver, con una caja en las manos.

- pues yo la verdad, no quiero jugar.

Dice Manta, un tanto asustado.

- Yo prefiero ver, primero como se juega y luego jugar.

Dice Chocolove, intentando ver lo que hay en el caja, pero Hao le da una torta y este se aleja.

- Entonces solo, quedamos 5, queréis jugar vosotros?

Dice Hao refiriéndose a Horo, Len y Liserg.

- Yo no le temo, a nada. Yo juego.

Responde Len, dando aires de valiente." Si no fuera por que es tan guapo, le enseñaría la foto de mi madre enfadada, eso si que da miedo"

- Yo desde luego, que juego.

Responde Horo, entusiasmado.

- Me pica la curiosidad de saber como será esa juego... vale, yo también, juego.

Dice, Liserg un tanto intrigado por el juego.

- Me parece, que yo no voy a jugar, prefiero verlo primero.

Dice Yoh rascándose la cabeza.

- Bien entonces somos cuatro, juguemos.

- Espera Hao, no deberías decirnos como se llama el juego?

Dice Horo.

- Es que el objetivo del juego es averiguar su nombre y tener todos los objetos.

- Que objetos?

- Ya lo verán, bueno lo primero, es sacar la maquina.

Dice Hao sacando, una especie de ordenador.

- Eso no es un portátil, con una cámara?

Pregunta el peliverde, un tanto confundido.

- Si veréis, ahora estoy escribiendo, vuestros nombre y algunas cosas mas. Después, el ordenador ira viendo por la cámara lo que haremos haciendo, y nos hará preguntas y pruebas. Por cada pregunta y prueba superada, os daré un objeto de esta caja y en ese objeto hay una letra del nombre del juego. Antes de responder debéis poner un dedo aquí.

Explica Hao, señalando un pequeño circulo, justo debajo del teclado.

- Si mentís o no sois capaces de hacer lo que se os manda, tendréis que hacer una prueba obligatoria para poder seguir jugando. El primero que averigüe el nombre del juego. Debe apuntarlo, en el portátil y habrá ganado. Bien, empezaremos por orden alfabético. Lo pondré en modo, audio. Empecemos.

Dice Hao, apretando el botón de enter.

**Pregunta: ¿Es cierto, que Horoken te parece atractivo?**

- Si

Responde este, acercándose a Horo.

**Verdad, coge la botella roja.**

Esto provoca, un sonrojo en el ainu y un apretón de dientes por parte del Tao.

- Es mi turno.

Dice Horo, posando su dedo en el circulo.

**Pregunta: ¿La persona que te gusta esta jugando a este juego? **

- S-si.

Responde este algo avergonzado.

**Verdad, coge la pelota amarilla. **

- Guau, Horo, no sabia que te gustarán los hombres.

Dice Chocolove, en cierto tono de burla.

- YA CAYATE!

Responde el usui muy enfadado.

- Entonces ahora me toca a mi?

Dice el Tao, y coloca el dedo en el circulito.

**Reto: Atarte las manos y pies, amordazarte y un turno sin jugar.**

- Acepto.

Dice este buscando en la caja, una cuerda y un pañuelo; y al encontrarlos le pidió a Liserg que le atara y amordazara.

- Ya esta Len, supongo que ahora me toca a mi, no?

Pone su dedo en el circulito.

**Pregunta: Verdad que estas enamorado.**

- Verdad.

**Verdad, coge el cuaderno con rayas negras.**

- Este juego se pone cada vez mas interesante, no crees Manta?

Dice en un susurro Chocolove.

- Desde luego.

Responde este.

- Me vuelve a tocar.

**Reto: Besa en la boca, a la persona nombrada en tu anterior pregunta. **

" O.O Definitivamente, o la maquina esta loca o Hao esta loco para hacerlo"

- Arigato, Horo.

Dice este antes de besarle, con suma rapidez en la boca. Se quedan besándose un rato, y luego vuelve a su lugar correspondiente.

**Prueba superada, coge la cajita azul.**

Entre tanto, Len esta pensando la manera, mas dolorosa, de matar a Hao, por tocar algo que le pertenece." Len si que es posesivo"

- Bueno, mi turno.

Dice Horo un tanto sonrojado por el beso.

**Pregunta: ¿Cierto, que detesta a tu hermana?**

- No.

Respondió este, un tanto ofendido.

**Mentira; tienes que desatar con los dientes la amordaza del jugador Len.**

Esto dejo estáticos a todos menos a Len, que ocultaba su sonrisa y sonrojo, gracias a la mordaza." Creo que debería haber llamado, la historia de otra manera, esto parece el juego del amor -"

- Una pregunta Hao.

Dice Manta acercándose, a este y susúrrale algo al oído.

- Es muy sencillo, por si no te has dado cuenta el portátil tiene unos sensores, y con ellos analiza, si es verdad lo que decimos.

Volviendo con Horo...

Este no sabia, que hacer o pensar, un tornado de emociones se encontraba en su cabeza. Por un lado tenía vergüenza de que le vieran haciendo eso, por otro ganas de destrozar la maquina y por ultimo estaba feliz por estar con Len.

Por otro lado Len, se encontraba enormemente feliz ya que, la persona que mas quería, iba a estar por un rato largo junto a el.

Horo se acerco a donde se encontraba el tao y se puso a su espalda. Trago saliva, y empezó como pudo a deshacer el nudo, que por cierto estaba muy apretado.

- Pof qffe ffo affezasffe zaf zefuefe. "_Traducción: por que lo apretaste tan fuerte"_

Dice Horo intentando como puede deshacer aquel nudo.

Después de un rato, Horo consigue deshacer ese maldito nudo.

**Prueba superada.**

- Bueno es mi turno.

Dijo el peliverde.

**Prueba: Con unas esposas, debes atarte, al jugador Hao, por la muñeca** "Soy, perversa lo se pero me encanta"

Esto, hace que Liserg se sonroje con un tomate y busque un tanto torpe, por dentro de la caja hasta hallar las esposas. Hao le extiende la mano, para que lo "espose".

- Vuelve a ser mi turno. Pero mirar como se a quedado Yoh.

Dice Hao, señalando a su gemelo dormido babeando y diciendo cosas incoherentes.

- Yo lo llevare, además es muy tarde de paso me iré a la cama. Te vienes Chocolove?

Dice Manta cargando en brazos a Yoh.

- No gracias cuate, me estaré un rato mas./Además esto se pone interesante/

Dice este con una sonrisa, he intentando aguantar su risa.

- Buenas noches chico, y que gane el mejor. -

Dice Manta marchándose de la habitación.

Que tal les pareció me costo lo suyo, pero lo termine. En el siguiente capitulo, Len besara a Horo y Hao aprovecha la situación para llevarse a Liserg. Mientras, que Chocolove, lo graba todo con una cámara digital. El lemon esta próximo pero no se impacientes.

O W A I R !


	3. Las cosa se complican

Siento haberme tardado, tanto, en fin... disfrútenlo!

Las cosas es complican 

01:37 de la noche

(Comedor; Horo, Len, Hao, Liserg y Chocolove)

**Pregunta: Verdad envidias a tu hermano?**

- Verdad.

Responde Hao, muy tranquilo.

**Verdad: Coge la pelota roja.**

- Mi turno.

Dice Horo, apunto de poner su dedo en el circulito...

- Espera, Hoto, se me a ocurrido una idea!

"Chocolove con una idea, el Apocalipsis esta cerca"

Chocolove, sale del cuarto y al cabo de un rato regresa con una cámara de vídeo.

- Tachan, me la regalaron, no hace mucho y voy a estrenarla grabándoles a ustedes.

En eso, Hao se acerca a Chocolove y le susurra unas palabras al oído y este ríe.

- Esta bien lo haré. Jijijijijijijijijiji.

En cuanto Chocolove tuvo la cámara lista, Horo se dispuso a jugar su turno.

**Pregunta: Cierto que, tu verdadero nombre es Horukenshi? **" Se que ese no es su verdadero nombre pero me apetecía hacer algo nuevo"

- NO!

Responde este de mala gana.

**Mentira; átate las manos y las piernas y un turno sin jugar.**

- Horukenshi...jajajajaja menudo nombre jajajajajaja... que me parto.

Dice Chocolove, intentando sujetar la cámara.

- Ya cállate o te comerás mi puño.

Horo cogió las cuerdas que Len había usado hace un rato y le pidió a Hao que le atara.

- Bueno es mi turno.

Dice Len, aliviado de que ya no tener que estar atado.

**Pregunta: Cierto que aprecias a tu espíritu acompañante?**

- Si.

Dice este un poco cortado.

**Verdad: coge el libro verde y el azul.**

- Me vuelve a tocar.

Dice Liserg, intentando alejarse un poco de Hao, pero no le resultaba nada fácil ya que estaban esposados.

**Pregunta: Verdad que no te desagrada la idea de estar junto al jugador Hao?**

- Ve- verd-dad.

Responde este tartamudeando y poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

**Verdad: Coge la gorra verde.**

Ante esto Hao se puso, un poco mas pegado a Liserg.

- Humm... Así que no te desagrada mi presencia? Interesante...

Dijo este, con una malévola sonrisa en los labios. "O.o Oh, oh... Esto no me gusta, Hao esta planeando algo y me da que no es nada bueno... -.-UU "

- Mi turno.

Dice Tao.

**Reto: Besa a el jugador Horo todo el tiempo que te permitan tus pulmones.**

"VIVA EL JUEGO"

Esto ya dejo tenso el ambiente, y cada uno de los presentes esta sumido en sus pensamientos.

_Pensamientos de Chocolove:_

/Esto va estar mejor de lo que yo pensaba... HOTO Y LEN BESÁNDOSE! Para el Oscar.

Y me parece que Hao ya sabía que pasaría algo así, sino no me hubiera dicho: "Vas a tener toda una película... Algo va a pasar entre Horo y el pelo pincho. Y yo que tu tendría la cámara bien atenta grabando ese momento". Creo que sabe muchas cosas de este juego.../

_Pensamientos de Hao:_

/Esto esta saliendo mejor de lo que yo pensaba, sabía que el Tao tendría que besar a Horo, pero este atado, me da que el moreno estará muy entretenido con esos dos, y eso me da una gran idea.../

_Pensamientos de Len:_

/Con que todo lo que mis pulmones aguanten... Me da tiempo de sobra para poder hacer algo mas que besar... Pero lo que me preocupa es Chocolove con su cámara, se que querrá grabarnos y no me apetece que mañana Yoh y los demás lo sepan... TENGO UNA IDEA! Aprovechare que Horo esta amarrado y me lo llevare... Y si se atreve a seguirme, le lanzare mi lanza.../

_Pensamientos de Liserg:_

/Vaya, vaya... este juego se pone mas interesante por momentos. Aunque no me gusta como me mira Hao, me da que tiene una idea y no es nada buena.../

_Pensamientos de Horo:_

/Oh vaya me a tocado besarme, con Len y encima para colmo Chocolove esta graban y yo estoy atado... Si Ryu ve la cinta me lo recordara toda la vida...ToT/

Len se aproximaba con pasó decidido a Horo, mientras que Chocolove no se perdía ni un momento de este acontecimiento.

Entre tanto Hao se iba acercando mas a Liserg y este se iba pareciendo mas a un tomate.

Len se arrodillo par estar a la altura de Horo y se fue acercando mas hasta que...

- He Chocolove Gilary Duff, en la tele. "Vamos... como va a caer en algo tan evidente"

Dijo Horo lo mas rápido que pudo, y Chocolove fue derechito a la TV a encenderla. "No me lo puedo creer, se lo a tragado (Desmayo)"

Y en ese instante tanto Hao como Len se llevaron a sus "amigos" lo mas lejos posible del moreno y su cámara.

Len subió como un gato a su dormitorio, mientras que Hao entro en el suyo.

No me quedo mal, verdad? En el siguiente capi habrá lemon de ambas parejas.

No olviden lo RR si?

Hasta Otra!


End file.
